A match...A real match!
by therock3407
Summary: The rock and undertaker meet fore the wwf championship but the rock got a huge suprize! WHAT WAS IT!?!?READ AND FIND OUT!***CHAPTHER 2 ADDED***
1. The odd day

Hey! Vince said to the rock as he tapped him on the back. I am giving you a title match later today. You Vs. The undertaker. That's great! Said the rock. As he soon learned he would have a match with the champ he went straight to the company gym. Oh the way he bumped in to the undertaker. The rock said hey as long as you're here lets figure out this match. They went to the lunchroom and talked for about an hour. The rock didn't have much time to prepare. So he ran to the gym did a few bench presses. Then he went to the locker room. Where he got pumped up fore the match! He did a few jumping jacks. He whore his famous rock trunks. And he went to the backstage. Where next to him was the undertaker on his motorcycle getting reedy to go. Keep rolling, rolling, rolling as the undertaker went to the ring with huge amount of boos. Hif yah smell… The rock came out with cheers and yays! The match started with a grapple. They did what was planed. A few punch's some kicks. Undertaker went fore the last ride. But the rock punched his head 3 times and boom undertaker drooped. The rock did the peoples elbow. And this was where the rock was supposed to pin. 1…2… KICK OUT! The rock yelled at the undertaker what the h**l are you doing?!!? The undertaker did the last ride and got a chair and smacked the rock until he was a bloody mess. The rock didn't understand what this idiot was doing. But the rock wasn't going to let him continue! The undertaker raised the chair and the rock countered! Rock bottom! Then a peoples elbow! He went fore the pin 1….2….3! THE ROCK IS THE NEW CHAMP!!!! After he got his belt he talked to the undertaker backstage. What were you doing you idiot!?!?!? Its personal ROCK! The rock never understood what happened but after that day they never looked at each other the same! And every time they had a match they had a real MATCH. Non-scripted! 


	2. The explenation

Chapter 2  
  
The reason that undertaker did what he did was…well lets look back 5 months. When the undertaker won his belt everyone loved the rock but the undertaker received no hype. He was ticked off because the rock got all the main event matches all the ppv matches. The rock got all the money and all the fans. The undertaker was a wrestler fore near 11 years! The rock was a wrestler fore about 6 years. All the work the undertakers done to be the best has gone to nothing since the rock came. So the undertaker had an idea if he destroyed the rock's career the rock would not be the best. And everyone would love him and he would get all the money and all the main event matches! He pondered about it. And some times he didn't even want to ruin the rocks career but 5 month's later The undertaker went to Mr. McMahon's office and asked him fore a match with the rock that night. The undertaker taught to himself the rock is over! He was going to injure the rock that night! The undertaker was on his way to the lunchroom where he bumped into the rock. Where the rock said hey as long as you're here lets discus the match where going to have. They went to the lunchroom and they talked fore an hour. Then the rock left to go to the gym. The undertaker went to his locker room to get ready. He went to the parking lot to get his motorcycle he took it all the way to the backstage area where he saw the rock next to him getting pumped up. The undertaker with a smirk on his face went to the entrance ramp with his theme song. Keep rolling, rolling, rolling where all the fans bood. Which maid the undertaker even happier to injure the rock. Then the rock came. Hif yah smell…. When the rock came out with hundreds of yay's. He went into the ring as the undertaker laughed insincerely. Then the match started they did what was planed the rock did a peoples elbow and there he was supposed to pin the undertaker right. 1…2… KICK OUT! The undertaker rised up to his feet. He saw the rocks puzzled face. He did a last ride and got a chair he attacked the rock until he was a bloody mess. But the rock countered! He did a rock bottom then a peoples elbow the rock went fore the pin 1…2…3! THE ROCK WON! When they went backstage the rock said what the f*** where you doing?!?! The undertaker said it's personal ROCK. The rock never understood what happened that night but they never looked at each other the same again! 


End file.
